The present invention relates to improvements in reclining seats and tilting seats to permit their upgrading to a higher quality level.
Traditionally, eight-way hand-tied spring coils have been appreciated as the best quality, most long-lasting coils usable in upholstered furniture seats.
Other seat cushion designs have been devised as cost-cutting efforts, but the quality achievable does not rise to the level of eight-way hand-tied spring systems. Among the techniques used are sinuous wire and drop-in grids having coil springs attached at two or three connections. These systems have the advantage of low cost, but sacrifice the comfort and durability of eight-way hand-tied springs.
More recently, motion furniture components have become more commonplace for installation and furniture by furniture manufacturers. An example of recliner mechanisms is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,673 to Crum, assigned to Leggett & Platt, Inc., the entire disclosure of which is incorporated hereinabove by reference. Systems such as the Crum system had been used with the sinuous wire and drop-in spring systems for the lower end of the furniture market. However, to applicant's knowledge, these types of recliner mechanisms have never been used with eight-way hand-tied springs for a higher end recliner seat. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a seat which has recliner capabilities, but which is made with eight-way hand-tied spring cushion support.